


Guardian Seraph

by traveler_spawn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_spawn/pseuds/traveler_spawn
Summary: A gift from the Warmind brings back memories for the Guardian.
Kudos: 12





	Guardian Seraph

**Author's Note:**

> (a little bit after noticing how Seventh Seraph Carbine looks very much like Khovstov and it’s Exotic incarnation.)
> 
> \--------

She didn’t react as how the other Guardians had when he’d given them the weapon. In fact, she didn’t react in any way at all that he’d been…expecting. Or rather, he had expected it but it had been a low probability. 

_Selene? Hey. You there?_

He watched as she slowly sat down on a nearby chair, fingers gripping the auto rifle. 

_Selene? Uh, Big Red’s bombarding me here-is everything alright?_

“I’m…” Rasputin could hear it, there was emotional distress in the Guardian’s voice. If he scanned her face, he could detect tears-even though her hair was hiding her eyes. “I-I’m fine.”

_…No you’re not-Big Red! Stop it, you’re going to overload the console!_

Even the rude little drone was quiet, his fins drooping-as it looked at the gun.

_Selene! Say something-because-oh what the hell this is actually smoking now-Rasputin!_ The Guardian lifted her head, gazing at Rasputin’s control screens.

“…This…it sounds so stupid.” She began, her voice wobbling. The Warmind watched her look down at the weapon. “But this gun…” She swallowed. “I had one just like it. It was my first weapon-Ozy found it in the Cosmodrone.”

“A few minutes just after you’d woken up.” The Ghost murmured. 

“It was…it wasn’t fancy, and it was beat up, but it did the job.” Selene swallowed. “And I used it for a long time before I got something better-I’m not very keen on…” Here she looked up again, offering the screens a wry grin. “I’m not as weapon-happy as most of my fellows are. But there was something about that gun…”

_…It was special to you._ Ana said. Selene nodded.

“After the SIVA crisis, I was on a patrol. Found a Fallen cache, and inside were gunsmith plans. For the gun-it was a Khvostov.” Selene wiped at her eyes. “Took them back to the Temple, and Shiro…well, you know how he is with kitbashing.”

“So we started hunting down the parts needed.” Ozy said. His eye looked up at the screens. “It’d been some time, you know?” Selene gave her Ghost a sad smile, remembering those moments on the Fallen ketch. She could see in her mind’s eye the Cosmodrone on the horizon, feel the bite of the winter air against her skin–and the comforting weight of the Khvostov in her hands, battered black metal that she knew every dip and bent of.

_Every Ghost is born knowing that we have to find our Guardian. We don’t know what they look like. Not on the outside, anyway. On the inside, I’d always known who you were. And that together, we could be something more. When you think about everything we’ve seen, everything we’ve done, I feel like I made the right choice._

_And…thanks. You know. For being my Guardian._

_"_ I felt I could relate to that gun.” Selene whispered. “We were the same. Something old-something once dead, but…” She gestured. “It was in my rooms when the Red Legion attacked-one of their bombs went off in the living room. There…wasn’t anything left.” Closing her eyes, Rasputin watched the Guardian reach for her composure.

_…Rasputin says this gun was modeled on the Khovstov._ Ana said. _But he made sure this one was…really? Rasputin!_ Selene blinked.

“This one was what?” She repeated. 

_What have I told you about invading people’s privacy?! That’s rude-_ Ozy looked down at the Carbine, scanning it.

“…This is specially designed for Selene’s handling.” He said aloud. The Warlock blinked in surprise, quickly gripping the rifle.

“What in the Light?”

“Ana, just how did Rasputin get Selene’s biometrics—Ana? Ana?” Selene narrowed her eyes at the central monitor bank, which had stopped flashing. “The line’s dead.”

“…I wonder why.” Selene said dryly. If she didn’t know any better, she’d swear Rasputin was radiating an air of innocence. The Warlock turned her attention back to the Carbine, letting her fingers wrap around the handle. The auto rifle felt like an old friend, despite it’s newness. The weight and handling were just right, and even the sighting was the type she preferred.

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or worried.” She muttered.

“I think both.” Ozy replied, coming over to begin his own programming with the gun.


End file.
